Little is known about Barretts esophagus (BE) in terms of its etiology, although it is most likely caused by the complex interplay between genes and environmental factors and it is known to be a direct precursor to Esophageal cancer (EAC). Therefore, large-scale research projects, such as the ones proposed in this BETRNet Translational Research Center (TRC) application, are necessary to have an impact on early detection, diagnosis and prevention. We will develop a centralized Bioinformatics Core infrastructure to support data management, study design, and statistical/bioinformatic analysis for all proposed projects and to help facilitate data sharing and the capacity to link and share data and biospecimens with the BETRNet Data Coordination Center. This Core will meet the requirements for both this application as a whole, for each individual project within this application and for cross-pollination between this TRC and the other funded TRCs under this RFA, leading to many scientific manuscripts and submission of additional grants and pilot projects. Matching the theme and structure of the components of this multi-institutional TRC proposal, this Bioinformatics Core is drawn from faculty at the Case Comprehensive Cancer Center, the Department of Epidemiology and Biostatistics and the Department of Genetics at the Case Western Reserve University (CWRU) School of Medicine, the Department of Public Health Sciences at the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center at the University of Washington and the Department of Biostatistics at the University of North Carolina School of Medicine.